Maybe
by melamelexo
Summary: Kedua lelaki itu saling mencintai. Ya, betul mereka saling mencintai. Cinta mereka sudah diresmikan dengan janji suci di altar pernikahan. Dan pasangan itu telah 2 tahun menikah, mereka semakin saling mencintai, mungkin.


**Title: Maybe**

**Genre: Yaoi Romance, Angst(mungkin), drama :p**

**Length: 1 of?**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (as Park Baekhyun)**

**Kim Joonmyeon (as Suho)**

**Oh Sehun (as Sehun)**

**Other EXO member**

**Disclaimer: CAST MILIK TUHAN! FANFICTNYA MILIK SAYA, tapi otak saya punya Tuhan, intinya semua milik Tuhan **

**Warning: GAJE, Autotext(contoh: pani k jadi panic *sengaja dispasi supaya gakena autotext di laptop*), TYPO.**

**INI BENER-BENER YAOI ROMANCE, JANGAN KAGET.**

Saya kembali dengan ff yang super amburadul. Saya bersyukur banget fanfict ini terbit dengan plot yang saya pahami. Ff-ff saya yang sebelumnya, berasal dari pikiran luar otak :/ maksudnya cuman ngaco aja gitu, kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu murni hanya kebetulan,, sebagian cerita disini berdasarkan cerita asli yang saya alami sendiri. Lagi-lagi cast utamanya Chanbaek, abis gimana saya cinta banget sama couple ini ._. terus, kalau ceritanya putus-putus tolong di pahami. Kan genrenya drama._. bayangin aja kaya nonton drama gitu._.

*Note: tulisan miring biasanya percakapan telfon. Lebih tepatnya orang yang ngangkat telfon. Tapi kalau nemu tulisan miring selain telfon, jangan anggep itu pembicaraan di telfon ya -_-*

_Melamelexo_

Kedua lelaki itu saling mencintai. Ya, betul mereka saling mencintai. Cinta mereka sudah diresmikan dengan janji suci di altar pernikahan. Dan pasangan itu telah 2 tahun menikah, mereka semakin saling mencintai, _mungkin_.

Keduanya adalah orang sibuk yang mengurusi perusahaan. Perbedaannya adalah, satu lelaki memiliki jabatan direktur, dan satunya wakil direktur. Byun Baekhyun, CEO/pemilik perusahaan/direktur, Park Chanyeol, wakil direktur perusahaan tersebut. Baekhyun adalah pemilik seluruh kekayaan dari perusahaan ini, sementara Chanyeol hanyalah pemegang kedua. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol, meskipun dia adalah kepala rumah tangga yang seharusnya memegang seluruh harta. Tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol, karena harta yang dimiliki Baekhyun adalah warisan dari kakeknya.

Malam itu, rumah terasa sepi karena hanya ada satu lelaki didalamnya. Sementara lelaki yang lain masih sibuk kerja dikantor. "Aku lapar" ucap satu lelaki tersebut namun ketika ia hendak menuju ke dapur untuk memasak pintu apartemen terbuka, tanda seseorang telah berhasil memasukkan kata sandi pintu dengan benar "Aku pulang, Chanyeol-_ahhhh_" ucap lelaki tersebut sambil berlari kepelukan lelaki yang satunya "Akhirnya kau pulang Baekhyun, aku menunggumu. Mengapa kau sangat lama?" ucap seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol, menurut Baekhyun "Kerjaan sudah menumpuk, dan aku ingin menyelesaikan semua agar besok dan hm, 4 hari kedepan tidak lembur" ucap Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol "Cepat mandi, aku akan memasak. Badanmu bau" Chanyeol menutup hidungnya dan memasang wajah geli "Aku sudah membeli sushi tadi, kau siapkan itu saja dipiring oke?" Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamar dan bergegas mandi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, dan menyiapkan sushi-sushi yang dibeli Baekhyun

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati sushi segar yang dibeli Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang tidak seorangpun berusaha membuka mulut untuk memulai perbincangan "hm, Chanyeol-_ah_" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasanya "hm?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun "besok ibu akan datang" "ibu mertua? Wah kabar baik! Aku harus memberi uang jajan untuk adikmu." "tapi ibu bilang tidak akan datang bersama adikku" "lalu?" "sendiri saja" Baekhyun memasukkan sepotong sushi kedalam mulutnya "apa salahnya menitipkan uang itu pada ibumu?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya "hehehe, baiklah" Baekhyun sibuk memakan sushi-sushi yang ada dimeja makan, Chanyeol pun begitu.

Sekarang mereka berada dikamar tidur, Chanyeol sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sementara Baekhyun masih duduk dimeja rias dan memakai beberapa krim muka dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti fungsinya, karena penasaran ia mendekati Baekhyun "apa ini" sahut Chanyeol datar sambil menunjuk satu-persatu krim yang Baekhyun pakai "ini krim wajah untuk menyegarkan wajah, dan hanya bisa dipakai sebelum tidur" "ohhh" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, walau tak sepenuhnya ia mengerti "Chanyeol-_ah_, wajahmu kusam dan sedikit berkerut, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan facial denganku?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol "ini factor usia sayang, aku sudah memasuki awal 30-an. Beruntunglah kau masih berumur 28 tahun, kekeke~" Chanyeol balik mengusap wajah Baekhyun "tapi kerutan ini sudah sangat keliatan, kau tampak 50 tahun lebih tua." Baekhyun terkikik geli saat mengucapkan '50 tahun lebih tua' "benarkah? Yasudah, lakukan apa yang kau mau pada wajahku" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat "baiklah Park Baekhyun sudah siap!" Baekhyun menyiapkan semua peralatan untuk mem-facial wajah Chanyeol, walau sesungguhnya ia(Baekhyun) lelah seusai bekerja namun ia lakukan ini demi Chanyeol

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkan? Menyegarkan." Baekhyun memijit-mijit wajah Chanyeol

"Ya rasanya sangat menyegarkan, apalagi yang melakukannya orang yang sangat kusayangi" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang tepat berada diatas wajahnya

"Kurasa ini cukup" Baekhyun menyudahi kegiatan memijat wajah Chanyeol

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol duduk dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun-pun memejamkan matanya

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Chanyeol berkata didepan wajah Baekhyun. Oh tidak, jaraknya hanya 5cm saja, jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dan cepat cium aku" Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Chanyeol. Romantis sekali, bukan?

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk dari sela-sela jendela dan membuat seseorang menggeliat karena terganggu sinar itu, tubuhnya yang polos segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya dari keringat lengket yang tersisa dari kegiatan semalam. Usai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian lengkap ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, hari ini hari Minggu, dan ini adalah hari libur bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

DREP.

Seseorang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? Dirumah ini kan hanya ada mereka berdua. "Chanyeol, aku sedang masak. Kau tidak mau kan masakan ini jadi hambar karena aku sulit bergerak?" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar pada perutnya "sebentar, 5 menit saja" suara bass Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pasrah dan mematikan kompor takut masakkan yang ia buat matang tanpa bumbu didalamnya memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan balik memeluk Chanyeol "Yeol.. sudah siang cepat mandi." Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya geli "hm.. baiklah" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan masakannya

Baekhyun sudah menaruh semua masakannya di meja makan dan melepaskan celemek yang menempel ditubuhnya "akhirnya selesai" Baekhyun mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipis matanya

TING. TONG.

"siapa itu? Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada tamu? Oh mungkin ibu" Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu "ibu sebentaaaar!" Baekhyun membuka pintu dan terkaget, mengapa ada dua polisi didepan pintu apartementnya? "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas di otaknya "benarkah ini rumah Park Chanyeol?" kata salah seorang polisi "yaa.. benar" Baekhyun meng-iyakan kata polisi tersebut "Park Chanyeol, anda ditangkap karena tuduhan menggelapkan uang perusahaan dan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan lain." polisi yang satunya berusaha memborgol tangan Baekhyun "hah? Apa? Tapi saya bukan Park Chanyeol, saya Park Baekhyun suaminya" polisi itu memandangi Baekhyun bergantian "lalu dimana Park Chanyeol?" tanya polisi itu lagi "dia sedang mandi" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan borgol dari kedua tangannya "Baekhyun-ah nuguseyooooo?" Chanyeol berlari hendak memeluk Baekhyun tapi terkaget dengan adanya dua polisi didepan pintunya. "apakah bisnisku sudah ketahuan?" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol melarikan diri "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Yeol! Kau mau kemana! Tunggu aku!" percuma saja Chanyeol sudah menghilang dibalik pintu lift "apakah aku harus pergi ke Cina ketempat Kris hyung? Tapi dia sedang berada di Korea, haishhh…" Chanyeol berkata panik dan membulatkan tekad untuk menuju Cina "tapi tak apa, dan untung saja aku membawa kunci mobil, pasporku ada dikantor mungkin beberapa uang dikantor bisa membantu" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Sesampainya di basement Chanyeol langsung menuju mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, setelah sampai dikantor pun ia tidak membalas hormat para karwayan saking buru-burunya. Sudah sampai diruang kerja Chanyeol ia mengambil segala keperluan termasuk beberapa baju yang ia tinggalkan dikantor bersiap-siap kalau ia menginap dikantor, tapi dia tidak pernah tidur di kantor "mungkin ini cukup" Chanyeol kembali berlari dan menuju parkiran lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju banda Incheon lalu membeli tiket penerbangan menuju China dan masuk keruang tunggu bandara.

"semoga ini aman" Chanyeol sudah didepan pintu pesawat dan langsung mengambil posisi di tempat duduk kelas bisnis, orang kaya tidak akan mati gaya.

Chanyeol merasa aman karena sudah berhasil lari dari kejaran polisi, Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu ibunya tidak jadi datang karena teman-temannya mendadak mengajak shopping di Cheongdam-dong "Suho.. ya mungkin aku harus menghubungi Suho hyung" Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan mencari nomor Suho lalu langung saja menekan tombol 'call' _"Yoboseyo"_ ucap seseorang diseberang "yoboseyo? Suho hyung, ini aku Baekhyun" _"ya aku tau, ada namamu kok disini"_ Suho menunjuk-nunjuk layar telfonnya padahal Baekhyun tidak akan melihat _"ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"_ "Chan.. Chanyeol ia pergi dari rumah".

Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan jika kau ditinggal oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi? Mencari? Melaporkan pada polisi? Atau bahkan, bunuh diri? Mencari, kemana Baekhyun akan mencari. Berpikir jernih saja sudah susah, bagaimana mau mencari? Melaporkan pada polisi? Dilihat-lihat posisi Chanyeol menjadi buronan polisi. Bunuh diri? Siapa tau?... kepergian Chanyeol begitu mendadak, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna akan apa yang baru terjadi. Lihatlah dia hanya terduduk lemas diatas sofa.

Suho sudah sampai di apartemen milik Baekhyun, dan juga sudah masuk kedalam apartemen dengan sebelumnya memencet bel dulu. "Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suho menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun "_Eoh_? Ya aku baik baik saja…" keadaan Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang kering dan matanya yang sembab. Ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol! "kenapa Chanyeol bisa dikejar polisi?" Suho bertanya sambil terus menepuk punggung Baekhyun "aku sendiri tidak tau… polisi hanya bilang ia ditangkap karena menggelapkan uang perusahaan dan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan lain. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau kapan ia menggelapkan uang perusahaan." Baekhyun berkata datar tanpa ekspresi, mungkin airmatanya sudah keburu habis sebelum Suho datang? Mungkin.

Ini sudah malam tapi Chanyeol tidak juga pulang, Suho sahabat karib Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap diapartement sahabatnya ini. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun saat tidak ada orang dirumah. Ibu Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang peduli pada anaknya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin, ia tidak menganggap Baekhyun anaknya. Sedih sekali bukan? Namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, soal Chanyeol kau tidak terlalu dipikirkan" Suho menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun

" … "

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja diluar sana. Dia tidak mungkin akan celaka, sementara melihat orang yang mencelakaimu saja dia langsung mengamuk. Apalagi mencelakai diri sendiri"

" … "

"Baekhyun-ah, aku akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari sampai kondisimu stabil"

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu si Kris itu?" Baekhyun menyalakan televise agar ada suara lain selain suara mereka berdua

"Aku sudah menguhubunginya, dan aku yakin dia akan memahaminya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih Suho hyung! Aku tau kau lebih tua dariku, namun aku lebih nyaman menganggapmu sebagai sahabat ketimbang seorang kakak"

"Apapun panggilanmu, jika kau merasa nyaman aku tak apa" Suho tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan bergegas menuju kamar tamu.

"Chanyeol-ah, seperti kata Suho aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah pulang, aku tidak tahan jauh jauh darimu" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam kegelisahan.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di Cina. Ia bingung ia harus melakukan apa, mau berbicara pun ia bingung mau berbicara menggunakan bahasa apa. Korea? Tidak semua orang Cina mengerti bahasa Korea. Cina? Bukan masalah orang Cina-nya, tapi masalah Chanyeol yang tak bisa berbahasa Cina selain "Xie-Xie" dan "Ni Hao Ma". Inggris? Menurutku, kalian akan lebih cepat menghitung soal-soal fisika daripada menunggu Chanyeol mahir berbahasa Inggris. Lalu ia harus apa? Entahlah, hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan..

Ini sudah pagi, dan sudah waktunya Baekhyun pergi kekantor. Biasanya dia akan membuat sarapan sebelum mandi sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah. Yang memasakkan sarapan adalah Suho, dan yang sedang mandi adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah selesai mandi?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyahuti pertanyaan Suho "Ini silahkan dinikmati…" Suho menghidangkan nasi goreng kimchi yang ia masak tadi "Bagaimana Baekkie-ah? apa sudah enakkan?" Baekhyun kembali hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ada semangat untuk hidup sepertinya "Baekhyun-ah, kau yakin tetap ingin pergi kerja? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan tubuhmu dingin." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku baik-baik saja hyung, lagipula kalau tidak ada Chanyeol siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan? Nanti kakek bisa mengutukku, hahaha" Baekhyun memaksakan tawanya disaat otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan 'apa Chanyeol masih hidup?' 'apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?'.

"Baekhyun-ah, jaga kondisimu. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Aku akan menjaga rumahmu. Dan bolehkah aku panggil Kyungsoo dan Kris untuk menemaniku?" Suho memasangkan mantel pada tubuh Baekhyun, ini memang musim dingin. "tak masalah, terimakasih atas sarapannya" Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, senyumnya menghangatkan siapa saja manusia yang melihatnya. Wajahnya teduh menyejukkan. Chanyeol kau memiliki suami yang sangat sempurna, asal kau tau itu.

"Maaf rumahku kecil" Sehun menuntun Chanyeol menuju ruang tamu

"Bagaimana bisa rumah sebesar ini kau bilang kecil?" Chanyeol melihat-lihat seisi rumah itu

"Tapi bukankah kau hanya kuliah disini?" lanjut Chanyeol

"Ini rumah liburan yang dibeli ayahku. Siapa tau keluarga liburan di Cina, jadi kami tidak perlu menyewa kamar hotel"

"Oh begitu…"

"Nah ini kamarmu" mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kamar yang akan Chanyeol tempati "besar sekali" gumam Chanyeol "hah? Ini kecil Yeol…" "kecil dimananya? Kamarku dengan Baekhyun saja tidak sebesar ini" UPS, Chanyeol keceplosan. Tidak seharusnya ia mengucap nama Baekhyun didepan Sehun. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama Sehun, dan tidak mungkin kan ia menceritakan tentan Baekhyun secara terang-terangan didepan Sehun? "Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun?" Sehun memasang wajah bingung "ah tidak.. lupakan saja"

_Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Tapi dimana? Diakah yang menikahi Chanyeol seperti kata Luhan sahabat Chanyeol? Ah sudahlah_ , pikir Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apakah kau mau menjadi tunanganku?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Apa ini Yeol? Jangan bercanda" Sehun tertawa kaku, ia senang namun kaget

"Tentu saja aku sedang melamarmu" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan Baekhyun

"Tapi… maukah kau menerimaku walau aku sudah punya suami?" Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Siapa suamimu?" Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun, yang sekarang menjadi Park Baekhyun"

"Jadi dia yang merebut cinta pertamaku?" Sehun memasang wajah geram

"Kau tau Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat mata Sehun

"Dulu kau meninggalkan ku karena Baekhyun'kan?"

_Flashback, rumah Sehun._

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah" Sehun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat

"Aku juga, Sehun sayang. Namun aku harus melepaskanmu, begitu juga denganmu"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita saling mencintai, lalu apa salahnya kita hidup bersama selamanya?"

"Aku harus menikahi Baekhyun…" lirih Chanyeol

"Siapa dia?'

"Aku terikat perjanjian. Sertifikat rumah orang tuaku, berada di tangan Tao. Sebagai syarat untuk mendapatkan kembali sertifikat itu, aku harus menikahi Baekhyun. Tenang, setelah 2 tahun aku bisa menceraikannya. Bisakah kau menungguku?" mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"2 tahun, aku janji tidak akan lebih dari itu"

"Tapi…"

"Setelah 2 tahun, kita akan hidup bahagia. Aku janji"

"Benarkah itu? Akan kupegang kata-katamu" Sehun menangis

"Jangan menangis. Nanti aku sedih" Chanyeol menenangkan Sehun, walau dirinya sendiripun berat melepaskan cinta pertamanya. Namun apa boleh buat.

_Flashback End._

"Aku melupakannya Hun" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun

"Kau sudah berada disisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Tak akan" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Sehun yang hanya dibalas senyuman tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol

"Astaga Baek! Berat badanmu turun 15kg! badanmu hanya tersisa tulang saja" Suho berkata sambil memijat tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas

"Aku tidak apa hyung. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol… aku takut ia kenapa-napa"

"Cih, lelaki tak berguna tidak usah diperdulikan. Rawat dulu tubuhmu sendiri Baek."

Faktanya, Baekhyun merelakan semua hartanya dijual demi membayar hutang-hutang Chanyeol. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun terpaksa pindah.

"Sebentar aku akan menelfon Kris untuk membantumu berkemas. Ohya, aku harus menelfon Kai dan Kyungsoo" Suho berkata sambil membereskan sedikit-sedikit barang milik Baekhyun

Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo sudah sampai di apartement Baekhyun dan segera mengemasi barang-barang milik Baekhyun

"Aku tinggal dimana…" Baekhyun bertanya pada siapa saja yang mendengarnya

"Rumah kami saja" kata Kris sambil melirik Suho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suho

"Dirumah kami saja" kata Suho lagi

"Rumah kalian, apa bisa memuat barang sebanyak ini? Apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun sahabatnya akan tinggal dirumahnya seumur hidup. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya saling melihat, bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi Suho memberi kode untuk kembali mengemasi barang milik Baekhyun.

Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kepindahan Baekhyun kerumah Kris dan Suho. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Baekhyun, badannya tidak semakin gendut tapi tidak juga semakin kurus, seperti waktu terakhir. Wajahnya juga masih tampak pucat, Chanyeol habislah kau meninggalkan suamimu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

TOK TOK.

Seseorang mengetok pintu kediaman milik Kris dan Suho

"Nuguseyo?" kata Baekhyun, sedang tidak ada orang dirumah selain Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu rumah itu. Dan mendapati seorang lelaki berbaju rapih mengatakan "Apakah kau Byun Baekhyun?" ucap lelaki itu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya benar. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" lelaki itu tersenyum kaku "Ini berita penting. Dan mohon jangan pingsan" ucap lelaki itu lagi dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tulus "Park Chanyeol, suami anda tewas dalam kecelakaan di Cina"

DEG.

Apa ini. Berita macam apa ini? Baekhyun berharap lelaki tersebut mengatakan ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol namun apa yang ia dapat? Kejam, Tuhan sangat kejam.

"Apa yang anda maksud, pak?" Baekhyun menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari matanya

"Korban sudah dicek DNA, dan hasilnya positif benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa menuju rumah sakit XXX di Cina untuk menjemput korban" Lelaki itu memberi hormat lalu pergi "Tunggu! Anda siapa?" Baekhyun menahan pundak lelaki tersebut "Saya bagian dari Polisi, bisa disebut detektif." "ba.. baiklah.." Ucap Baekhyun terbata dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah Kris

"Apa kau bilang? Park Chanyeol mati?" Suho memasang wajah tak percaya

"Mayatnya ada dimana?" Kai tak kalah panic dengan Suho

"Baekhyun kau harus segera menjemput Chanyeol" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun

"Dimana mayat Chanyeol? Kita harus menjemputnya" Kris berkata dengan tenang, sebenarnya berusaha menenangkan diri

" … " Baekhyun diam, kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Waktu yang mereka lalui sangat-sangat singkat. Baekhyun berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu 1000 tahun lebih lama, tidak 1 hari lebih lama pun cukup asal Chanyeol meninggal didekatnya, dipelukannya namun kenapa kenyatannya sungguh berbeda? Baekhyun salah apa?

"Baekhyun-ah.. kita harus mengadakan upacara pemakaman…" Suho mengelus punggung Baekhyun

"Cina." Sahut Baekhyun singkat

"Di rumah sakit XXX" sahut Baekhyun lagi

"Aku sudah memberitahu anak buahku untuk membeli 3 tiket penerbangan menuju Cina dalam 2 jam lagi. Siapkan keperluan kalian berdua" Kris berkata sambil melirik kearah Suho dan Baekhyun, Suho paham satu tiket untuknya satu tiket untuk Baekhyun dan satulagi milik Kris

"Kami?" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo berbarengan

"Tidak usah ikut. Jaga rumah ini." Kai dan Kyungsoo menunduk lemas tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kris sahabat mereka berdua

Rumah sakit XXX,

"Baekhyun-ah…kau tidak perlu ikut kalau tidak sanggup" Suho memegang tangan Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Kris hanya mengikuti kedua lelaki itu dibelakang.

"Benarkah ini mayat Chanyeol?" Suho bertanya pada salah satu polisi asal Korea

"Ya" polisi itu hanya menjawab singkat

"Chanyeol-ah.. benarkah itu kau? Aku disini sayang… aku disampingmu.. Chanyeol, bangun sayang. Aku sudah sampai" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang tertutup kain putih matanya terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata namun mulutnya tersenyum

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol sayang jangan bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin mati secepat ini. Waktu pernikahan kita dulu kau berjanji akan yhidup 1000 tahun bersamaku.. Chanyeol bangun! Chanyeol! Ya! Idiot!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan panggilan sayangnya pada Chanyeol jika sedang kesal pada Chanyeol

"Chanyeol! Aku disini! Chanyeol! Ya! Idiot!" Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti kerasukan. Suho berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol namun tak kuat Kris yang paham langsung membantu Suho, ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil berdiri setelah terududuk disamping mayat Chanyeol…

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terjatuh. Tampak cincin pernikahan yang disematkan Baekhyun dulu. Cincin itu masih bersih tak bernoda. Sedangkan tubuh Chanyeol sudah terbakar akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Ini dompet korban" polisi menyerahkan dompet Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung saja membuka dompet itu

"Ini.. foto pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol" saat melihat foto pernikahan mereka di dalam dompet Chanyeol

"Kami akan segera mengkremasi mayat Chanyeol, anda bisa membawa pulang mayat Chanyeol dalam 2 hari" ucap seorang suster ke Kris dalam bahasa Cina Kris menjawab "Baiklah, bisa tunjukkan dimana hotel terdekat?" Kris bertanya dalam bahasa Cina.

Mereka bertiga sudah kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun berkata ia tidak mau ada upacara pemakaman besasr-besaran yang dihadiri seluruh pemegang saham di perusahaannya dulu, jadilah hanya teman-teman dan kerabat dekat yang mendatangi upacara tersebut. Sekedar informasi, upacara tersebut dilaksanakan dirumah Kris.

Mereka sudah sampai didanau, ini sungguh dingin. Mereka berlima hendak menaburkan abu Chanyeol disungai. Baekhyun bilang, ia tidak mau Chanyeol kesempitan jika disimpan dirumah duka. Ia mau Chanyeol hidup bebas mengaruni danau.

"Chanyeol-ah… saranghae… aku sungguh mencintaimu" Baekhyun menangis sambil menebarkan abu Chanyeol didanau,

"Chanyeol-ah, hiduplah dengan tenang. Cepat jemput aku… aku…. aku tidak tahan jika hidup tanpa kau… Chanyeol, dengarkan aku….aku sungguh mencintaimu…. Maaf tidak bisa bersamamu sampai akhir hayatmu…" Baekhyun berbicara terputus-putus karena menahan tangis.

"Kurasa Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri" Kris berkata bijak sambil menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Suho menangis dalam diam. Begitu juga Kai yang mengajak Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris dan Suho.

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya meminta maaf bahwa ia tidak ada disamping Chanyeol saat ajal menjemputnya. Namun yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diputar kembali.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu… Chanyeol jemput aku…" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki air yang dingin menusuk tulang "Chanyeol-ah jemput aku" Baekhyun menangis kencang tepat ketika seorang lelaki lewat dan melihat aksi bunuh diri Baekhyun, spontan ia berlari menuju Baekhyun "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bunuh diri di musim dingin seperti ini? Kau mau mati kedinginan?" tentu saja iya. "Nae Nampyeon! Suamiku! Dia mati mendahuluiku.. hiks.. hikss" lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun erat taku Baekhyun makin nekat "Suamiku jemput aku… hiks hiks" "kau tidak boleh mati hanya karena suamimu meninggalkanmu. Kau mau suamimu hiduo disana dalam penyesalan? Tidak kan?"

Kris yang melihat kejadian itu spontan berteriak "BAEKHYUN JANGAN BERTINDAK TIAK MASUK AKAL!" Suho yang mendengarnya langsung berlari mengejar Kris yang sudah jauh didepannya "Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh." Kris menarik Baekhyun kedaratan salju yang dingin "Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Hiks hiks" "kau siapa?" Suho bertanya pada seorang lelaki yang tampak bingung melihati Baekhyun "aku .. aku kebetulan lewat saat lelaki ini mencoba bunuh diri" "oh begitu, Kris ayo kita pulang. Disini sangat dingin. Tapi maaf nama ada siapa?" ucap Suho "Luhan" "baiklah Luhan, ayo ikut kami kerumah, terimakasih telah menyelamati Baekhyun. Kris ayo." Kris menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang telah pingsan karena kedinginan Luhan yang bingung hanya mengikuti mereka berlima menuju rumah Kris dan Suho.

"Terimakasih telah menolong Baekhyun, adikku. Ini diminum teh hangatnya" Kris telah menganggap Baekhyun adiknya sendiri "Tak apa. Itu adikmu? Terimakasih" balas Luhan "Bukan adik kandung, adik jadi-jadian. Sahabat yang kuanggap adik karena lebih muda 2 tahun" Kris tersenyum khawatir "Hm, baiklah"

"Chanyeol… kau masih hidup?" kata Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah! sadar! Chanyeol sudah mati!" Kris membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi panjangnya. "Kris-ah, aku dipeluk oleh Chanyeol barusan! Aku tidak mimpi 'kan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya air matanya pun sudah jatuh. "Kau hanya bermimpi, Baekhyun-_ssi_" ujar Luhan menenangkan "Tidak. Tidak. Aku yakin tadi itu bukan mimpi" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau hanya mimpi Baekhyun-ah" Suho sudah datang dari dapur setelah memasak bubur untuk Baekhyun "hiks… hiks… Chanyeol-ah… hiks… hiks" Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis mengingat ia sendiri yang menaburkan mayat suaminya di danau, tadi.

Ini sudah 2 hari semenjak kematian Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Entah mengapa, kematian Chanyeol seperti membawa berkah untuknya. Semangat hidupnya perlahan memulih. Mungkin karena penantiannya sudah terjawab. Selama ini ia menunggu dalam ketidak pastian, membuatnya hanya menerawang akan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Namun semuanya telah terpecahkan, Chanyeol sudah meninggal. Setidaknya, Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Larut malam, Baekhyun hanya terduduk di ranjang empuknya. Ia tengah mengingat-ingat akan apa kenangan manis yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Tak jarang ia mengingat kejadian menyebalkan akibat kesalahannya atau kesalahan Chanyeol, lalu mereka akan berantem, lucu bukan?

"hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol

_Flashback, Jeju pada saat musim salju._

Bzzzz, dingin sekali. Padahal ini masih pagi" Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan papan ski-nya hendak bermain ski "Mungkin ini sudah cukup?" Baekhyun mengecek semua peralatan bermain skinya, mulai dari papan seluncur hingga tongkat yang akan membantunya mengendari papan seluncurnya itu. Ini adalah libur kerja, maka Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi sendiri.

Sudah dipuncak, Baekhyun juga sudah siap untuk meluncur

DRRT.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, Baekhyun gemas dan tersenyum membaca siapa yang menelfonnya "Yoboseyo, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa?" Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri _"Tidak… aku hanya merindukanmu_" "Baru saja tidak bertemu 3 hari dank au sudah kangen padaku?" licik, Baekhyun licik. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan suara Chanyeol _"tentu saja, kau ini kan kekasihku. Coba lihat kebelakang"_ "hehehe, Park Chanyeol? Kau disini? Aaaa~" Baekhyun terkaget melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, Park Chanyeol kekasihnya. "Iyaaa ini aku sayang" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun "Kau ingin bermain ski?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun "iya" Baekhyun meraih pinggul Chanyeol (bayangin posisi kalian ngerangkul pacar, eh. Maksudnya temen kalian) "Tidak usah ya? Kita kesana saja" Chanyeol menunjuk jalan sepi, namun tidak bisa disebut sepi karena banyak pasangan kekasih sedang berduaan "Tapi…" Baekhyun melihat ketempat yang ditunjuk Chanyeol "Hm… boleh juga" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggul Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah duduk dibangku yang tersedia

"Hm?" Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol

"Aduh dingin" kata Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol, speechless mungkin?

"Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol berusaha melepas mantelnya

"Tidak usah" Baekhyun kembali memasangkan mantel Chanyeol

"Kau ini. Baekkie-ah, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu?" Chanyeol tersenyum

"… " Baekhyun hanya tetap melihat ke wajah Chanyeol

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lalu menciumnya kilat

"Pokoknya, jangan pernah meninggalkanku" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Lihat, wajah Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol namuan ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Pasangan lain melihat kearah mereka berdua, seakan iri melihat keromantisan mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi, wajah Chanyeol yang tampan dipasangkan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang imut terlihat sangat cocok. "

_Flashback END._

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia begitu ingat dengan kisah ciuman pertamanya. Sangat jelas sampai sepertinya Baekhyun kembali pada masa-masa itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin kembali, ia sudah mati.

"Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau menemani Baekhyun dirumah?" kata Kris sambil memegang telfonnya, ia sedang menelfon Luhan

_"Ne? memangnya ada apa?"_ ucap seseorang diseberang

"Hari ini aku kerja. Suho pergi bertemu teman. Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi"

_"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana"_

Luhan sudah sampai dirumah Kris dan Kris juga sudah menyapanya. Karena sudah telat Kris langsung pergi bersama Suho. Tidak punya kerjaan, Luhan membuat the hangat untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

TOK. TOK.

Luhan mengetok pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Siapa? Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok." Kata Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Luhan juga langsung masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun "Hm, Baekhyun-ssi?" Luhan menyodorkan teh hangat yang dibuatnya tadi "Eh, Luhan-ssi. Apa kabar?" Baekhyunn menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil teh yang dibuat Luhan "Baik. Kau sedang apa?" Luhan balas menunuduk dan bertanya kikuk "Sedang menonton TV saja. Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk sofa tanda menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya "Belum. Tapi aku masih kenyang" Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menonton TV ternyata acara masak "Tidak bisa begitu, sebentar aku akan mengambilkan makanan" Baekhyun berdiri namun kakinya tersandung kaki sofa "Ah!" tubuh Baekhyun berada diatas Luhan dan…

CHU~

Bibir Baekhyun dan Luhan bersentuhan. Lihat pada ekspresi Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat panic. Matanya sudah membulat, dan berkedip-kedip. Luhan? Ia hanya… hanya… menikmati itu. Namun ekspresinya tidak kalah panic. Tapi tidak sepanik Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ssi? Maafkan aku" Baekhyun berkali-kali menundukkan badannya

"YAA?! Hah? Iya." Luhan hanya menengok kanan dan kiri seperti bingung

Baekhyun sudah mati gaya. Ini… 2 hari semenjak kematian suaminya, namun tindakan apa ini? Kenapa ia seceroboh ini? Tuhan tolong aku, kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Luhan pov

DEG. DEG. Eh suara apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? Jangan bila ng aku menyukai Baekhyun? Diakan, baru saja ditinggal mati oleh suaminya. Masa iya aku menyukainya? Err.

Baekhyun pov

Tuhan tolong aku… kenapa aku seceroboh ini? Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku… aku sangat menyesal… Chanyeol…

Back to author pov

Baekhyun hanya berlalu dari hadapan Luhan menuju dapur. Ia berharap Luhan akan melupakan kecerobohannya. Chanyeol kumohon maafkan Baekhyun.

Tolong bayangin sekarang kalian berada di Bandara Incheon.

Langkah kaki tegas dan berwibawa itu, baru saja keluar dari pintu arrival dari Cina. Lelaki itu, menggunakan jas rapih beserta kacamata membuat dirinya begitu sangat tampan.

"Chanyeol-ah!" lelaki itu hanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan memberi smirk nakal

"Ehm, Sehun-ah" lelaki itu membalas sumber suara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff super aneh ini. Berawal dari sering baca novel dan nonton drama Korea, jadi aja ada adegan Baekhyun mau bunuh diri, sisanya otak saya semua yang bekerja. Entah apa inspirasi saya bikin ff ini. Pasti kalian aneh kan bacanya? Chanyeol yang aslinya kocak, idiot, koplak. Baekhyun yang angkuh, cool, kiyud ngegemesin jadi lelaki lemah? Wk, mianhae readers, aku sayang Chanbaek #loh. Ohya, review kalian amat sangat berharga. Mau komen yang "thor bahasanya dibenerin lagi ya" atau "aduh thor kok author cantik banget" itu diterima semua. Yang jelas, jangan ada unsur menghina. Setidak-tidaknya bikin kalimat sopan yang bikin author seneng /?. Tapi semoga karya ini dibaca oleh banyak orang. Pokoknya, review kalian saya hargain banget. Twitter author .chanmints. thankyou~~


End file.
